A Pleasant Quandary
by nakala
Summary: A Samcedes twoshot, what happened after prom.  And at this point I know it's been done to death but you haven't read mine.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first oneshot and my first samcedes fic. I was really inspired by their interaction during the prom queen episode. They were so cute and my hope would be that they hooked up on screen but I doubt that will ever happen so I made it happen. **

I can't believe it. It's Monday, and I haven't stopped thinking about Sam since the prom. He told me that I looked beautiful. I couldn't believe it. Really. I know I'm beautiful but sometimes just hearing it makes it more real. That was probably the single happiest moment of my life. It's no secret that I haven't had a real boyfriend, like, ever; so, it would only be logical for me to dwell on what intellectually I know was Sam just being nice Sam. Right? I mean, I don't like Sam. Yeah, he is slightly attractive, in a weird kind of way, and I have never seen a white boy with lips big enough to rival the luscious ones on my face, but he's not really my type. I like someone that has a little bit of a clue, not to mention, doesn't have a bleach blonde frazzled faux Bieber cut. And if that wasn't enough, he has the worst taste in women. First Quinn, which would have been an okay choice had she not become the heartless witch she is today. I really wish my old friend would come back. You remember, the one that looked out for me when I was "dating" Puck. Then there was Santana, who we all know had ulterior motives, aside from poor Sam. He just followed her around like a lost puppy. A kind of cute mindless puppy, now that I think about it. Even though I don't have any romantic feelings for Sam, I can't stop replaying his words over and over and over and over in my mind, I even find myself doodling the words on a sheet of paper during math class. What is it with me? I shouldn't even be thinking of him this way, because face it, even if I did like him; he doesn't like me back. He didn't voluntarily ask me to prom; Rachel came up with that "go as a group" thing. He wouldn't like me like that ever (see previous girlfriends), I am definitely not his type. Not that it matters because I don't like him like that.

After class ends, I make my way to my locker. "Hey Mercedes."

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Really, because it doesn't look like it. You look terrible. What happened after prom?"

"Finn being Finn. He couldn't stand to see me having fun with anyone else. Go figure. He called all weekend trying to apologize, but I'm not ready to forgive him, not this time."

"Well, good for you. He really needs to grow up and stop playing games. You are too fabulous for him, and…Jessie. I seriously hope you don't plan on getting with him for real now that he's back. Do you? Because he doesn't deserve you either."

"I don't know Mercedes. I don't want to think about him or Finn right now. We're too close to nationals for me to be distracted with Finns immature antics."

Rachel must have a thing for Jessie. Why? I don't know because if it were me, he would have gotten a right hook to the jaw for that crap he pulled.

"What about Jessie? You don't have time for him do you?"

"I'm going to be late to class if I don't go, um, talk to you at glee rehearsal. Okay?"

"Okay, Rach. Later."

Boy does that girl have a problem. Finn is alright and all as a friend, but Rachel should not even be thinking about taking him back. Sure, she messed up a couple of times where Finn is concerned, but he has no right to continue toying with her emotions. I mean he's with Quinn and they are going on "stakeouts." Really? She so needs to focus on herself it might do her some good and maybe she'll get over Finn in the process. But enough about her. Wait. I haven't thought about Sam – well I guess that thought can be thrown out the window because I am thinking about him now. I guess I could be thinking about worse things.

I take my Spanish book out of my locker and hurriedly make my way to class. I hate being late to Mr. Schu's class, I never want him to think I am taking advantage of him, so, I'm always on time. To his class. I take my usual seat in time for class to start. Taking out my iPod, I sneakily put in my earphones to lose myself to an hour of Katy Perry, Beyonce, and Maxwell. Hey, I'm here on time, but no one said anything about paying attention. I like Mr. Schu but his teaching leaves much to be desired.

I am staring blankly at the board, singing along to _Pretty Wings_ in my head, when I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn around to see who is interrupting my me-time, and drawing unwanted attention to me.

'Hey' Sam lips to me. 'Hey' I reply a little confused. I had no idea he was even in Schu's class with me. And he has definitely never made a point to speak to me. So with a roll of my eyes and a half smile, I turn around. This kid is really odd.

He doesn't bother me for the rest of the class, which I am extremely grateful for because I cannot have Schu calling on me for anything. That would completely blow my cover, and I would be on his radar forever. However, during class I kept having this prickly feeling on the back of my head. It was weird, like, someone was staring at me or something, but I don't dare turn around. It's probably nothing anyway. Maybe I sewed one of my tracks too tight. Yeah, that's probably it.

The bell rings and I put my folder in my bag and get up to leave class only to be stopped by someone calling my name.

"Mercedes!"

I turn around to see Sam smiling showing his pearly whites from incisor to molar. He has a huge mouth, and I am doing all I can not to laugh out loud at how large his mouth really is. It's amazing. That sucker is massive. I wonder what it feels – nope. No I don't.

"Hey, Sam." I continue walking to my locker to put away my books. The day is over and I have no intention of carrying those heavy books any farther. I open my locker and toss my books inside, literally. When I close the locker door, I scream and jump back as the first thing I see is Sam. Smiling that creepy big mouthed smile. He reaches out to grab me and I avoid his hand.

"I'm okay, God! Sam you scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did. Why didn't you say anything. And how long were you standing there." I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh I've been here for a little while." Sam rubs the back of his neck looking nervous. I guess I was a bit mean just now. "I didn't want to startle you so I waited until you were finished."

"I don't think that was a good plan, but I get your point. So what's up?"

"Um." Sam bites his bottom lip and looks away from me. "Mercedes prom was fun, huh?"

"Uh, yeah it was fun. I had a good time." As I speak my left eyebrow raises, conveying the questions that are swirling around in my mind.

"Yeah, I had a great time. If it wasn't for you and Rachel I wouldn't have been able to go. Thanks."

"No problem, plus our intentions weren't entirely selfless. We needed dates and you were available. But you're welcome anyway." I give Sam a quick smile and start walking down the hall assuming the conversation is over. I am half way down the hall when I hear someone approaching me from behind. Not one to be caught off guard, (that incident at the locker with Sam not withstanding) I spin around on my heels ready to meet whoever it is head on. To my surprise it's Sam, again, and he's so close I can feel his breath on my face.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He opens his mouth and my mind wonders as the scent of sweet cinnamon creeps into my nose and my eyes are drawn to his lips. Those insanely plump, soft, kissable-

"Mercedes!"

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" I take a step back to give myself some space.

His beautiful (beautiful?) lips stretch into a coy smile. "Yeah, I did. Are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me there for a minute."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, what did you say?" I look at him, for once actually look at him waiting for him to speak, but he doesn't. Sam just looks at me, more like stares at me. I roll my eyes growing impatient with him wasting my time. "So, what did you say? Sam glee practice starts in like five minutes and I-" My voice catches in my throat when he steps closer to me wearing a sly smile. Nothing happens. He just stands there, while I'm completely mesmerized by the proximity of his lips to my face. Am I mesmerized? Okay I don't know about that, but what I do know is that right now with him standing so close to me I can only think of one thing. Those lips. Those lips. Those lips. Everything about those lips.

I open my mouth to say something. What? I don't think it matters what I say. All I know is this, what is happening right now, needs to end.

"Mercedes." Sam stops me before I can say anything. It was his turn to roll his eyes as he took another step shaking his head with a smirk playing on those lips, those lips. Sam is now almost pressed up against me, and I want to back up but my legs won't move and my eyes keep drifting between his lips, those lips, and his blue eyes. My breathing increases along with the pounding in my chest. I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack, with his chest faintly touching mine. I just want to scream. The contact may be what's doing it; pushing me into liking Sam in a not so friendly way. And then he does it. He places those lips on my open mouth. At first, I don't respond. Why would I? I am completely caught off guard, (and that never happens to me), but as soon as I realize what's happening I sink into the deep of those lips, those lips, a moan escaping as he licks my bottom lip. With the brief opening, he seizes the opportunity gently forcing his tongue into my mouth, and I grant him full access. The kiss deepens as passion burns through me as he grabs at my waist pulling me closer, and my hands automatically flying to his head entangling my fingers in his deceptively soft hair. He pulls away when breathing becomes a necessity placing soft kisses on my slightly swollen lips. When he finally stops kissing me, his hands are still holding on to my waist and mine are clasped around his neck. He gazes into my eyes with that sexy (yeah I said it. So what. A person can be wrong.) smirk still resting comfortably on those lips. Those lips.

"Sam?"

"What Mercedes?"

"What…you…we…"

"Kissed? Yeah I know."

"Why?" Does this mean he likes me? Do I like him?

"Do you really have to ask. And here I thought you were the smart one."

I cock my head to the side. Is Sam making fun of me?

"But I'm not your…wait. You like me?" Sam's answer to my question. Those lips on mine.

"What do you think?" Okay, so maybe I was a lot wrong. He does like me, thus, making me his type; and he's sexy not weird, not at all.

"I think…" I place my finger on my chin looking up as if I'm trying to find the answer, but it's nowhere near where I'm looking because it's on those lips. I pull his head down until his lips, those lips, meet mine, and this time I devour his lips as feelings I wasn't aware of pour out of me meeting no hesitation.

**Okay so what do you think.? I'm not so sure myself but I think it's pretty good I have never written in first person and I mostly write poetry so stories are different. How did I do. **

**Also I kind of want to write one from Sam's point of view but that all depends on the response I get from this one. So if you want this from Sam's point of view review or pm me or something. **


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, but if I did Mercedes wouldn't always be in the background as a placeholder. **

**Hope you like **

**Part 2 Sam's POV **

Here I am. It's Sunday night and I can't fall asleep. I've done everything I could think of to get her out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about Mercedes. Every since prom she keeps popping up, like, everywhere. While I'm showering, she's in my dreams, one time she even showed up in front of me dressed as Wonder Woman. The dream felt so real; she looked so real. I wasn't asleep, so was it a dream? I don't know, but I liked it. Mostly I just saw her as I saw her at prom. She was beautiful. Really beautiful. Her smooth skin and her doe-like eyes, I don't know why I never noticed before. Or maybe I do. She isn't like Quinn or Santana; she didn't chase me down or throw herself at me. I didn't see her because I couldn't see her past the drama that was my wreck of a relationship with Quinn, don't get me wrong, I was in love with Quinn, at least at the time I thought I was, but she totally broke my heart. Then there was that scary, scary thing with Santana. . But I definitely couldn't ignore her Saturday, she was different. Mercedes isn't like the other girls. She's not like any of them, actually, especially Quinn and Santana. Not in a bad way, she is so not different in a bad way. She's nice. Like really, really nice. I know she has this reputation for being "all up in yo face," but it's not for the same stupid stuff that Santana likes to pop a vein over. It's usually because she's standing up for someone. I didn't notice her before, but, after prom I definitely can't get her off of my mind, and I don't want to.

So, I finally fall asleep counting little Mercedes' sheep. Yeah, I know it sounds a little creepy, but as I said before, I can't get her out of my mind. What else can I say?

Well, it's Monday now and I can't wait to see Mercedes. I haven't seen her since prom, and I really _need _to see her.

Walking down the hall, I look around trying to spot Mercedes, but I don't see her anywhere. I wonder if she's late. If so, I can wait for her. I open my locker just as Kurt walks up to his locker right beside mine.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Kurt. How's it going?"

"I'm so tired, Blaine and I…blah, blah, blah." I find myself ignoring whatever it is that Kurt is saying; once he mentions him and Blaine my mind kinda goes on autopilot. It's not that I'm a homophobe or anything like that, it's just that Kurt tends to ramble on and on about things that I have no interest in talking about or hearing. It's like it's either some fashion crap that goes way over my head, or just some random rant about him. The guy is a little conceited, great guy, but everything has to be about him _all_ the time.

I wait for him to finish, nodding from time to time. I don't want him to think I'm not listening. That would be rude. But, I have to put up with this today because I need to ask him about Mercedes; maybe she's talked to him and possibly said something about prom. I really hope so.

When he _finally_ finishes, I take my chance to ask about Mercedes. "Do you know when Mercedes will be here?"

"What? Mercedes, why?" He looks at me like I have a big nasty booger on the side of my nose. Why would me asking about Mercedes make him look like that.

"Well, I, uh, I need to talk to her. Do you know where she is; she isn't at her locker and classes start in like 5 minutes?" He fixes his face, and now the creeped out face is replaced with a questioning one.

"Why would you need to talk to Mercedes? I wasn't under the impression that either of you had anything to do with each other. Have you even had a conversation with her at all?" Wow, where has he been Mercedes and me went to prom together? As her friend, I would think that he would have known that. But I guess not, the guy barely notices anyone outside of his little world. Besides Blaine.

He's clearly not going to be any help to me at all. "She was the reason I was able to go to prom, and I just wanted to tell her thank you again."

"Oh." Kurt looks like he's thinking about something and then his tight lips start loosening and shaping into a smile. I've seen this smile more times than I should be aware of, and I know it has nothing to do with Mercedes. This is a Blaine smile, and just when he is about to open his mouth to, no doubt, tell me something he remembers about something he and Blaine did; I quickly walk away to my first class of the day before he can say anything that I will automatically ignore.

God I hate school. Or maybe it's just this school. I ran into Santana on my way to my second period class, and she shouted something in Spanish and tried to pull out some of my hair. That girl is really scary. I'm not sure what her deal is because I haven't spoken to her in, like, weeks, but I think I heard her say Mercedes' name. Maybe she saw us at prom and that made her mad. I don't know. I could never figure that girl out. Never.

This has been the longest morning ever, and I have seen or bumped into everyone except Mercedes. How is that even possible because before prom I know I saw her at least twice before Spanish with Schu? I am totally relieved when the bell rings and it's time for me to go to the one and only class that I share with Mercedes.

Just as I make it into the hall, I see her. She is so beautiful. I know I've said it before so many times, but I mean it, the way her hair falls into her smiling face, her velvety smooth mocha skin, and her bright brown eyes. It's all so beautiful to me. So beautiful, in fact, I forget that I want to talk to her and just stand there looking zonked out while she gets away.

She starts walking toward the classroom, and I try to catch her before she makes into the door but I'm too late; she rushes in just as I'm about to tap her on her shoulder. Sighing in defeat, I head back to my locker and get the Spanish book I forgot.

I'm the last person to make it into class, which causes Schu to give me a disappointing look and tell me to take my seat. I do, but on my way, I try to catch Mercedes eye, but she's not looking up.

I must really suck because when I sit in my regular seat, I realize that I am, like, right behind Mercedes. I take a moment to think about this. How could I not know that she sat in front of me? Guess it doesn't matter now, because I'm never going to forget anything else about her. Ever.

I know Mr. Schuester is in the middle of teaching la clase, (I like Spanish, Schu makes it easy) but I can't help myself. I want Mercedes to know that I'm sitting behind her; also, I haven't seen her face up close all day. I really like her. Wow, so that's what this is. I. Like. Mercedes. I like Mercedes. Yeah, so, I tap her on her shoulder to get her attention.

She turns around, and I put on my best smile and lip 'hey,' expecting to see the same smile that graced her beautiful face when I asked her to dance at prom; yet, I get a confused 'hey.' She looks at me as if she was wondering what I was doing in this class with her. After her rushed reply, she smiles crookedly and rolls her eyes as she turns back around.

That isn't at all what I thought would happen. It kind of hurt. I could have sworn she would be at least friendly toward me after the great time we had at prom. Did I miss something? Did I do something to make her treat me like this?

I leave her alone for the rest of the class. I stare at the back of her hooded head throughout class trying to figure out what I did wrong and hoping she would just turn around so that I could ask her.

I replay prom night over and over in my mind, over and over again, but I keep coming up empty. The only thing I can remember is having a wonderful time with a really sweet girl, who seems to have turned it off today.

Lost in thought, I miss hearing the bell ring and almost miss Mercedes as she gets up to leave the classroom.

I shout her name in an effort not to let her get away _again; _I have been trying to get a hold of her all day. I cannot let her get away now. If she makes it to glee rehearsal before I can talk to her, I will never get a chance to talk to her. Not that I would want to, she is always in a bad mood during rehearsals and after. I only know this because it's not hard to miss.

"Mercedes!"

She turns around and a lot of emotions flash across her face. One, I am sure is amazement then her eyes go to my mouth. I wonder what she is thinking. She probably hates my big mouth.

"Hey, Sam." I smile when I hear her say my name, but that instantly turns into a frown when I notice she has started walking away from me. Why would she do that, I called her name?

Rolling _my_ eyes, I grab my bag and follow her to her locker. She opens the locker door just as I make it to her. I stand there quietly while she throws her books into locker not wanting to startle her.

That must not have been a good idea (I have those sometimes, bad ideas) because when she closes her door and sees me standing there smiling she screams jumping almost losing her footing. I try to grab her but she jerks away from me. Ouch. That hurt. My brows furrow. What is her deal? It's not like I'm some serial killer stalker.

"I'm okay, God! Sam you scared me. How long have you been standing there?" She looks completely freaked out. I can't believe I keep making her feel so uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Really, I didn't.

"Well you did. Why didn't you say anything? And how long were you standing there." She seems to be seriously ticked, she's eyeing me like I came to snatch her. I would never do that. Now _she's_ making _me_ nervous. My hand involuntarily goes to my neck rubbing at the nape of my hair. It's a nervous habit I have.

"Oh I've been here for a little while. I didn't want to startle you so I waited until you were finished." I look up at her hoping she believes me.

"I don't think that was a good plan, but I get your point. So what's up?"

'What's up?' What is up? I have been waiting all day to tell her I like her and now I'm too afraid. "Um." I bite my bottom lip trying to figure out what I want to say. I mean I know what I want to say, but maybe she doesn't feel the same way. She definitely doesn't seem to feel the same way. I know… "Mercedes prom was fun, huh?"

"Uh, yeah it was fun. I had a good time." Mercedes raises her left eyebrow. I guess she's wondering what I want. Gosh, this is harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Yeah, I had a great time. If it wasn't for you and Rachel I wouldn't have been able to go. Thanks."

"No problem, plus our intentions weren't entirely selfless. We needed dates and you were available. But you're welcome anyway." She smiled. She finally smiled, a quick one, but a smile. Then just as quick as it came it's gone and she's walking away from me as if the conversation was over. Something is off here. Mercedes is acting really weird, especially when I get near her.

A little frustrated that she keeps blowing me off, I take off behind her. If I have to talk to her after rehearsal, I will. Shoot, if I have to talk to her during practice, I will.

Out of nowhere, she turns around and she's so close I could kiss her without any effort. This thought is interrupted when she speaks.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Mercedes I wasn't finished talking to you back there." I don't want to upset her, but I really need to get this out and she has pushed my buttons today. I don't have many, but she sure knew which ones to push. "I wanted to tell you that, I had a great time at prom and I would like to take you out for a real date. I like you."

I don't notice until I've finished talking that Mercedes hasn't been listening to me. She's looking at my mouth again, but not the same as before. I've seen this look before. Santana used to look at my lips like that right before she would grab me by the back of my head and smash her face to mine. So, Mercedes wants to kiss me. I think I can work with that.

"Mercedes!" I call her name trying to get her to focus and give me an answer.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" Great she didn't hear a word I said. I'm glad she wants to kiss me, but that doesn't mean she likes me. Santana didn't and she wanted to kiss all the time. I don't know if I can say all that all over again.

Mercedes takes a step away from me, and I swear I see a slight pink tint to her cheeks. Is she blushing?

"Yeah, I did. Are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me there for a minute." I say smiling a little. She's so cute.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, what did you say?"

I don't answer her. I don't want to answer her. The rejection would be pretty bad if she didn't feel the same way because I really want her to feel the same. I look at her face trying to gauge something from her. Any little thing that will give me a hint as to how she feels. But all I get is another eye roll. What is it with her and the attitude today?

She starts to say something, but I'm done listening to her. I just want to kiss her, the thought causes my lips to curl up into a sneaky half-smile; so, I take a step forward to remove the space she put between us a minute ago. Though I'm not listing to her rant or gripe or whatever it is I hear her shut up when I'm in her face again.

My focus is drawn from her lips to her eyes. And I see it again. _That_ look. She wants to kiss me too. I know for sure. She's about to say something, I know now, to get out of this situation, but not this time, I'm on to her and I refuse to go away without kissing her. We'll talk later. I'm going to kiss her now. Rolling my eyes for _her_ benefit, I say her name.

"Mercedes." Looking her in her eyes, I step forward shaking my head. Not this time Mercedes. I'm so close I can feel her heaving chest graze mine, and smell her vanilla laced breath brushing my lips. It's all too much I can't help myself and I crash my lips onto her insanely soft, sweet lips.

At first she doesn't respond, but it doesn't take long before she gives in. I want to deepen the kiss, so, I trail my tongue along her bottom lip, and she moans into my mouth. I take this as an okay and trail my hands down from her shoulders to grasp her waist pulling her closer. This is the best kiss ever. Her hands are in my hair and I hold back a groan as she gently tugs at it as I explore her mouth.

I start to get dizzy from the lack of breathing and pull back enough to catch my breath but still close enough to continue softly kissing the best lips I have ever tasted. Once I've caught my breath and feeling a little bit embarrassed by my behavior, I pull all the way back, still holding on to her hips. I don't want to let her go and she doesn't take her hands out of my hair, which I like.

I'm looking into her lidded eyes, and I can't stop from smirking. She likes me.

"Sam?"

"What Mercedes?" What could she possibly want to ask me after that.

"What…you…we…"

"Kissed? Yeah I know."

"Why?" Is she really asking me this? Isn't it obvious. I know I'm not the smartest person in the world, heck, anywhere, but I know what a kiss means.

"Do you really have to ask. And here I thought you were the smart one." I can't believe we're having _this_ conversation. I would think we would be talking about where to have our first date. Why can't she believe that I kissed her because I like her.

"But I'm not your…wait. You like me?"

Duh. I guess I've got to prove it to her. I give her a lingering kiss. "What do you think?"

She finally gets it because the smile I remember from prom appears on her sexy lips.

She places her finger on her chin and looks up. "I think…"

I look at her smiling because Mercedes likes me. I like her and I just had the best kiss of my life with a great girl. As I'm looking at her completely caught up in her beauty, I feel my head being pulled down causing me to smile as my lips meet hers.

This time it is all her. She takes control and I let her because she's not like any other girl I have ever been with. She is completely opposite and much better because she really likes me, I can feel it in her kiss, in our embrace.

**So I said I would do a part 2 in Sam's POV if those who read it wanted one so her it is. I hoped you guys liked it and if you did please let me know.**

**Review it only takes minute or less of your time and brings so much happiness to little old me. **

**And don't forget to check out my other stories if you haven't read them. **

**nakala**


End file.
